Changes
by alex8andre
Summary: Twoshot. Shifu & Tigress / Mei Ling & Tigress. I know it's not actually possible, but random inspiration strikes for strange reasons; no one judge! - "'I've been bleeding for two whole days, and it won't stop' What was she getting at – oh, gods."
1. Part I

**A/N:** Wow, I feel like a lot of people will be all _WTC?_ (haha, like my clever twist? XD) after reading this twoshot. It's a very...interesting topic to say the least. I don't know if it'll be a homerun, but it was hilarious to write, haha. XD

Another thing is that this inspiration came from a Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman episode - so, no, I'm not _that_ crazy, coming up with this idea n' all. Hopefully you guys can, uh, get a laugh from this, haha. XD

I'm rating it K+, but if you think it should be moved up to T, lemme know.

I don't think I have anything else to say. Just, uh...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KFP or Dr. Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>Shifu was observant. One had to be in material arts; however, it wasn't just kung fu that he was observant of, but people, too. That was why he noticed Tigress' strange behavior.<p>

While he had to admit that he had a somewhat estranged relationship with the young tigress, he could also admit that he still cared deeply for her, although he never showed it to anyone; and that was why he was worried about her and her strange behavior.

Tigress had been under his care for five years now, making her twelve years old. She was young by his account, and she had much to learn. While he would never say it to her face, she was extremely smart. She was the mind of strategies and big-pictures, she could be told something or see something and understand the steps behind it. She always knew what to do; however, while she knew what to do, her body still needed training on actually doing it, which would take years and years to master.

But she was in the right place. Her grand mind always gave him conversations that he had never had with Tai-Lung, his previous _student_. While Tai-Lung was a near kung fu prodigy, being able to see anything and then do it, he was unable to comprehend most of the ideas behind the art. And while the snow leopard and the tigress had many things in common, both also had numerous differences.

Shifu's conversations with Tigress were always genius, and he had to admit to himself, he was proud (although the words never left his lips, albeit he had been tempted at times). However, unlike his conversations with Tai-Lung, to which he knew everything about the snow leopard, Shifu knew close to nothing about the tigress.

But he could recognize how strange she was acting. She was emotional, which was not normal for her. She was emotionless when she was with him, and so the way she would anger quickly, and the way her chin would quiver when he would correct her tipped him off that something was amiss.

"Again!" Shifu shouted to Tigress.

"I can't!"

It was the first time she'd spoken for quite sometime, and by the way she fell on her knees, clutching her stomach in pain and sniffing every so often, he knew that it was a big deal. Shifu didn't move towards her, and instead he watched as she tried her best to gather herself. When time had passed, and she finally stood, he said, "Again."

She glared at his feet, and even though she was furious, she was smart enough to never glare directly at her master, and so she performed the steps again and kicked the adversary with as much might as she could.

"Tigress," He said sternly, but all anger had disappeared when she had fallen. "I told you to watch that leg. Again."

"I'm _trying!_" She retorted, but went back to her starting point and repeated the steps.

His eyes went wide as she back-mouthed; she never did that directly to his face and so simply. Something was wrong –

And once again she fell on her knees, clutching her stomach. "Master, I – "

"Go." Shifu said simply, dismissing her with a nod. "But come to dinner."

She nodded, stood up, bowed, and then fled the Training Hall.

Tigress didn't come to dinner, and at once, Shifu was worried. Halfway through his meal, he left the kitchen and Grandmaster Oogway, who was eating along side his student, and went to her corridor. He knocked on the door when he heard no protest.

"Tigress?" He said as he scanned the room, but his jaw fell when he saw her sitting in the corner of her room, crying. He was sent back to the time he first saw her, almost six years ago…

He shook away the thought. "I told you to come to dinner."

She looked up in thought, then wiped her eyes quickly. "Forgive me, master. I lost track of time."

"So I see." Shifu commented, then stepped into the room, shut the door, and took a step towards her. "What seems to be the problem?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. He glared with determination. "Tigress," He said sternly. "You need to tell me what's wrong – if you don't, nothing can be fixed."

She stayed quiet, but by the way her eyes were scanning the room, he knew she was thinking about what he said – and that she knew he was right. Suddenly, she jumped up, throwing her hands out and letting out a sob. "I'm going to die!"

Shifu's eyes went wide. "What? What makes you think - ?"

"I'm bleeding!" Tigress said, letting out another sob. "I've been bleeding for two whole days, and it won't stop!"

What was she getting at – oh, gods.

"Uh…" He stuttered, which was uncommon for him. Never in a million years would he ever have thought he was going to have to give this speech, and to be honest, he knew close to nothing about it anyhow. But he knew one thing for certain: "You're not going to die."

"I'm not?" She said, sniffing and suddenly becoming calmer.

"No, you're not. It just means that you're…well…_growing up._"

"I don't understand." She said as she wiped the remaining tears, but with eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Shifu began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "It means, that now, you're able to…uh…_reproduce._"

She continued to look at him in confusion, until suddenly, her eyes went wide with realization. She covered her mouth with her hand, looking absolutely mortified.

The awkward tension was so think Shifu could hardly breath, let alone speak. Finally, he managed to say, "So, do you, uh, have any questions?"

She shook her head quickly, although he knew that he hadn't explained it right, and there was loads of things that still needed to be said.

"Okay," He said, leaving it at that and walking out of the room. He stood outside the door for a moment, however, take deep breaths of the fresh, unawkward air, when he heard a muffled scream, knowing at once that Tigress was yelling into her pillow.

_I think I'll do the same,_ he said with a shake of his head. But as he walked down the hall, he decided not to go back to the kitchen to Master Oogway – however, he passed by the open doorway, and Oogway called to him to enter and tell him what happened.

"She's, uh, growing up." Shifu answered awkwardly.

Oogway chuckled, imagining the uncomfortable conversation. "I see. Well, did you explain?"

Shifu sighed. "No, not really."

"Well, she needs to know, my friend. What do you plan on doing?" Oogway asked as Shifu sat beside him.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. Do you think…?"

Oogway shook his head. "No, not I."

"How about the physician?"

"Please, Shifu," Oogway said with a laugh. "Spare the girl!"

Shifu forced a smile, however, he knew the old tortoise was right.

Oogway said, "Are there any women she knows or is close to?"

Shifu thought about it, then shook his head. "She knows no one – well, there are the caretakers at the orphanage, but I swore I'd never take her back."

Shifu adverted his eyes quickly, but not fast enough for Oogway not to see the hatred in the red panda's eyes. There was a moment of silence as both masters thought, when finally the tortoise cried out.

"Ah! I know! You have a new student coming, do you not? From the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy?"

Shifu nodded. "Yes, Crane."

"Why not send a message and ask for a female student to help with this, uh, mission?" Oogway presented.

"Master, that is a _grand_ idea." Shifu said, smiling slightly as he stood. "I'll begin writing at once."

Shifu bowed and then exited the kitchen. As Oogway watched the red panda leave, he couldn't help but pray to every god that he knew that the right person would come.

* * *

><p>Tigress finally removed the pillow from her mouth, collapsing on her bed mat. She cringed <em>again<em>. She felt absolutely mortified with herself!

Shifu was a lot of things to her. For one, he was her mentor. He was her teacher, her idol, and the closest thing to a friend here at the Palace. And he was, well, technically speaking, the closest thing she had to a father, too.

She might as well have been in an entire _crowd!_ And, well, it might have been better than with Shifu.

She shook her head. Well, one thing she knew, she wasn't going to die. And at the end of the day, that was always a good thing. But she could…well…reproduce now?

She cringed again, but this time because she knew absolutely nothing _about_ reproducing. She sighed, but then cringed a third time when she replayed the awkward conversation.

"Oh, gods," She cursed. "Will I be able to go on?"

She shook her head. Well, nothing left to do but just _deal_. She'd gone through worse before – hadn't she?

Either way, she would be looking at the world differently now – and, well, she knew Shifu would be cringing each time they were together. This memory was never going to fade...

_Cringe._


	2. Part II

A/N: Here is part 2! While the first chapter was more about Shifu and Tigress, this one is more about Tigress and Mei Ling. While I had the idea of Mei Ling, I didn't realize she'd be such a prominet character - but, hey! I surprised myself, I think it turned out nicely. What do you think?

...is that it? Wow. A short A/N - this must be a first! :D

Disclaimer: I dun' own KFP (nor Dr. Quinn)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Changes<strong>_

**Part II**

* * *

><p>"You'll be great."<p>

Crane turned to smile at the mountain cat and her kind words. "Thanks again, Mei Ling. I owe it all to you."

Mei Ling simply nodded her head. The two were silent for a moment before she said, "So, what do you think he wants with _me?_"

Crane shrugged. "Not sure. Remember, the scroll only asked for a smart female student for a simple mission – nothing more."

"And you chose me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Naturally." He replied with a smirk of his own.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the Jade Palace, and at once they were greeted by Master Shifu. When the two students had finished their bow, Shifu spoke.

"How was your journey?"

"It was well, master." Mei Ling answered, and Crane nodded.

Shifu turned to Crane. "I'm glad to hear this. Crane, I am your new master – tomorrow we will begin your training. Tonight, you are free to relax from your journey."

Crane bowed his head. "Thank you, master."

"And me?" Mei Ling asked. "The scroll spoke of needing a smart female student for a mission. Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Everything's fine." Shifu said a little too quickly. "I have to apologize; this _mission_ is smaller than it seems and may not be what you had in mind."

"Oh?"

"You're smart, hmm? What much do you know about the body?"

"Master?"

"Answer."

"Oh, well, a handful of things, I suppose."

Crane shook his head. "She's too humble, master. Graduated at the top of her class – she's a wiz."

Mei Ling glared at him, but the smirk on her face told him she wasn't angry.

Shifu went on. "How well are you are explaining things?"

"Well enough."

"She's great." Crane interrupted, causing another glare on Mei Ling's part.

"Forgive me, master, but why does this matter?" Mei Ling asked.

Shifu sighed. No matter how many times he had to explain, it didn't get any less uncomfortable. "My student, Tigress, just recently became a woman." He said as simply as he could.

"_Oh._" Mei Ling said. "I see."

"Yes," Shifu said, giving a quick cough to break down the awkward air (or at least to try). "And, it goes without saying, that a, uh, _female_ is best to explain it."

"I understand, master." Mei Ling said, giving a small bow. "Where can I find her?"

"Training Hall." Shifu answered, giving a nod in the direction. She bowed and then left, leaving Shifu to give a tour to Crane.

* * *

><p>Mei Ling stepped inside the Training Hall cautiously, looking around for the tigress. Mei Ling located her fighting an adversary, and the young girl reminded Mei Ling of herself when she had been her age. Right off the bat, and as cheesy as it sounded, she felt a connection to the tigress for that reason.<p>

When Tigress had finished, she turned around and noticed Mei Ling. Tigress bowed.

Mei Ling chuckled as she walked over. "No need for that. I'm still a student, just like you."

Tigress continued her bow anyway, showing respect and wisdom beyond her years, then said, "I am Tigress, student of tiger style, pupil of Master Shifu."

"So precise." Mei Ling said with an approving nod. "Shifu must be a good master."

Tigress gave a nod but was quiet.

Mei Ling went on, trying to make Tigress comfortable. "I came with Crane – he's joining you now, huh?"

Again, Tigress nodded.

"Are you excited?"

Tigress shrugged. "There are ups and downs, like all things in life."

_Wow, she's genius. _"How old are you again?"

"Twelve."

Mei Ling once again gave the tigress an approving nod. "Well, enough of the simple chit-chat. You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"I have a guess."

"And that is?"

Tigress suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You're here to explain…"

"Explain what?" Mei Ling asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tigress was silent.

"Come on, young one, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Mei Ling said, bending down to the tigress' level. "Becoming a woman is something to be proud of!"

"Not in this profession!" Tigress said quickly, then looked away, ashamed of speaking up.

"Go on." Mei Ling said. "Please, I want to hear what you have to say."

"Let's be honest," Tigress said as she looked at her feet. "I won't be…making babies any time soon – any time at _all_, really. I'll be too busy, well, kicking butt."

Mei Ling chuckled. "While that's true, you're still a woman. You're different from men, and hey! That's something to be proud of."

"Maybe," Tigress said. "I mean, if I was a normal girl – woman – perhaps, then, yes. I'd be making babies, giving my husband some sons, making my family proud – but I'm not. I'm going to be Tigress, master of tiger style, one day – and that's not exacting the most _appealing_ thing for a man."

Mei Ling couldn't help but smile; she loved this girl! "Well, you've come to terms with this rather quickly. It took me awhile – I still have my heart set on getting married someday. Don't you?"

Tigress shrugged. "Not really. I've lived without a man for this long – what'll change that?"

Mei Ling laughed. "I never thought of it that way."

Tigress nodded. "It's true."

"I guess it is." Mei Ling said with a smile. "But at the end of the day, you're still a woman. And every month, you'll be reminded."

"Every _month?_" Tigress exclaimed.

Mei Ling sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Will it always…hurt?" Tigress asked awkwardly.

"You have your good weeks and your bad weeks. And after awhile, you kinda get used to it." Mei Ling said with a shrug. "Any other questions?"

Tigress' eyes darted. "Um…everything?"

"You know…nothing?" Mei Ling said, somewhat confused as she stood back to her height.

"_Nothing._" Tigress said, then began to blush. "I thought I was going to die…"

Mei Ling laughed, but then quickly said, "Hey, it's a good guess. But no, you're perfectly fine. But seriously, you know nothing?"

"I know I can make babies." Tigress said quickly, then awkwardly finished, "But I don't know, uh, how."

Mei Ling sighed. "Well, I guess that's where we'll begin. Let's see if I can explain this as simply and non-awkwardly as possible."

"That last part isn't going to happen." Tigress said casually, causing Mei Ling to laugh again.

"You know what, kid? I like you!" Mei Ling exclaimed with a laugh.

Tigress didn't respond, but a shy smile lit up her face.

* * *

><p>"So how did it, uh, go?" Shifu asked awkwardly as Mei Ling sat at the table with Shifu and Oogway, the three waiting for Crane and Tigress to arrive.<p>

Mei Ling nodded. "It went well, actually, master. Tigress is a clever girl. You've got a great student."

"Yes…but I meant about the, uh, discussion."

"I know – uh, master. It went really well."

Shifu relaxed. "Good, I'm glad to hear."

When dinner had finished, each master and student went to their appropriate rooms for the night. However, Crane and Mei Ling spent a few moments his new room, talking.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" Mei Ling asked hopefully.

Crane nodded. "I think so. But it's no Lee Da, that's for sure."

Mei Ling shook her head. "Not at all."

"Um…I'll miss you…" Crane said, giving her a cheesy smile.

She laughed. "And I'll miss you! But, hey, I'll try and visit often. I now have you to visit _and_ Tigress."

"How is she?" Crane asked, curious about his new teammate.

"Extremely clever." Mei Ling explained. "A little quiet and very serious, but if she's comfortable, she's hilarious – and genius, too."

"That's good to hear." Crane said, relaxing a little. "And, uh, how did the, um…conversation go?"

Mei Ling nodded. "Well, actually. Sure, a bit parts were awkward, but I couldn't imagine if Master Shifu had had to explain it to her."

Crane shuddered. "Yikes."

"Yikes indeed." Mei Ling repeated, shuddering herself. For a moment, they were silent, and Mei Ling was lost in her thoughts, before saying, "Be good to her, Crane. She needs a friend. I mean…when she 'became a woman,' she thought she was going to die. She knew nothing at all!"

Crane sighed. "Wow. I mean, if you really think about it, it makes sense."

"What _do_ you mean?" Mei Ling asked.

"Well, she's living here, the only female really here at the Jade Palace with Grandmaster Oogway and Master Shifu. And ever since, well, Tai Lung…"

Mei Ling sighed. "Yes, I've heard about that. Just awful."

Crane nodded. "And from the orphanage, too – "

"Wait, what?"

"She was adopted by Shifu from the orphanage."

"How do you know?"

Crane shrugged. "You piece things together."

"No wonder." Mei Ling breathed. "Excuse me. I think I'm going to go talk to her."

With nods of goodnights, Mei Ling left Crane's quarters and walked across the hall to Tigress'. Mei Ling knocked on the door softly. "Tigress? Are you still awake?"

"Yes, come in."

Mei Ling opened the door to find Tigress reading a scroll as she sat on her mat. "Is everything all right, Mei Ling?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Tigress shrugged. "I'm fine…" She looked skeptically at Mei Ling, who chuckled as she stepped inside and sat on the end of the mat.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Mei Ling asked. "I'm all ears, I swear."

Tigress raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Is everything all right?"

Mei Ling sighed. "I understand why you didn't know anything."

"What?"

"Being adopted…"

"Oh." Tigress said. There was silence, but then she shook her head. "Listen, my past is my past. I don't like to talk about it freely around…well, strangers. Forgive me."

"No, you're fine! Forgive me." Mei Ling said with a sigh. "I guess I'm just being nosy. I just supposed it's better to tell a stranger, since I can't judge."

"I guess so." Tigress said with a shrug, but didn't add anything; until finally, she said, "I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Mei Ling nodded. "That's right. And, well, I'm glad I could meet you."

"I'm glad you could _help_ me." Tigress said, suddenly becoming more comfortable. "Could you imagine _Shifu_ explaining all that to me?"

"I'd die!" Mei Ling explained, and the two started laughing.

"That's the first I've heard you laugh, Tigress. I like it. Do you laugh often?"

Tigress shrugged. "Not really. There's not much to laugh at. Kung fu is serious."

"Yes, but life doesn't have to be."

Again, Tigress shrugged.

"Well, I'm about to turn in. Anything else you'd like to say?" Mei Ling asked.

After a moment of silence, Tigress sighed. "This a bit weird, but, uh, I feel…different now. Am I always going to?"

"Nah. After awhile, it'll become normal."

"Thanks, Mei Ling. For, well, everything."

"Thanks for letting me. I know how…awkward it can get." Mei Ling said with a smirk, and after goodnights said on both parts, she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Mei Ling," Crane said, giving the mountain cat a hug. "Visit soon!"<p>

"I promise!" Mei Ling said to her friend, giving him a huge grin and wishing up good luck on the next chapter of his life. She then went over to Tigress.

"Bye, Tigress," Mei Ling said, leaning down and hugging her.

Tigress blinked, confused on how to react. She couldn't even _remember_ the last time she'd been hugged. But after a moment, she slowly wrapped her arms around her new friend, and the hug seemed natural.

"I hope to see you soon." Mei Ling said with a smile.

"Me, too." Tigress replied, giving a smile of her own.

Mei Ling then made her way to Grandmaster Oogway and Master Shifu. She bowed in respect to them, and they both gave a nod.

Shifu stepped forward and whispered. "Thank you, Mei Ling."

The conversation she had had with Crane the night before came to heart; she thought about Tigress and, well, her _father_. "Master, forgive me if I overstep my boundaries, but Tigress is a _wonderful_ woman – make sure that she knows that."

Shifu didn't respond. He seemed shocked at first, then his face went emotionless, and he simply nodded. But Mei Ling knew that it wasn't going to happen – at least not for a while anyways.

So Mei Ling bowed again, waved goodbye to Crane and Tigress, then marched down the steps, determined to visit again soon. She had made it her goal to help Crane discover his potential. Now she made it her goal to help Tigress discover her worth; and she _would_ be back soon.

Hopefully on her own choice, and not to explain Mother Nature's monthly gift.


End file.
